


My dearest

by Zenytra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, More tags to come as I go with this story, Pianist AU, Pianist Spy, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, piano music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: Eyy, inspiration striked. So I thought working on this little story of these dorks. ^^ I really hope I get the motivation and inspiration on this and actually make a decent story ,;) I would love to get comments on this, tell me how I did. so ye. And I apologize for my grammar, since english isn't my language. hope you like it and tell me if I should keep going.





	1. Mason

__

Lucien shoved his leather gloved hands to his crimson red trench coat's pockets, and took a look at the highway next to him as he kept walking. He heard his own steps, making the repeating splat noise when coming in contact with the wet tarmac ground.

He adjusted the strap of his old, pretty worn out but still usable black shoulder bag. It wasn't heavy, but it wasn't so light either. It was mostly filled with his notes, piano sheet's and more notes. 

The few streetlight's flickered to life, illuminating the glowing wet ground with pale orange color as the broken ones left only lonely black silhouettes. It was then when Lucien saw as two small adjacent lights were approaching from the distance of the highway. He needed to get a lift. Everyone knew the old saying; Hitchhiking is dangerous, or don't go into strangers van's and so on. Lucien raced the thought in his head, while the two bright light's approached him. With a sigh, he raised his left arm, thumb up. His mind raced, heart beginning to pick up speed as the vehicle started to slow down.

As it stopped beside Lucien, he saw it was 1965 Land Rover Camper Van, he was sure of it. "Need a lift?" The man asked behind the wheel, with the most thickest Australian accent. With a bit of regret doing this, Lucien managed to get his thoughts together.  "Oui, thank you." Lucien said with a hint of nervousness as he opened the van's passenger door. He sat on the leather seat and closed the door. "Where to?" The man spoke, Lucien turned his head to face him. He had aviator glasses, which made harder to see his eyes in the dark car. He wore a brown akubra, and brown vest on top of a red dress shirt. Very Australian in Lucien's mind. "If you could drop me off to le regnet montmartre hotel if it's not too much trouble." Lucien said politely as possible. "Nah it's no problem mate. I'm not in a hurry." The man replied. "Merci." Lucien thanked as he began to drive. 

Lucien thoughts raced million miles an hour but tried to brush them off. He sat there now, with this random stranger that he doesn't even know. "You live here?" The man's question startled Lucien a bit, but he answered. "Yes, I have lived in Paris my whole life. I'm guessing you're not from here?" Lucien asked. "No. Came here from 'stralia." He replied with a hint of annoyance. "Are you enjoying your time?" Lucien asked with a smirk, realizing his opinion on the matter. "Hehe, Not really. The sights and all are pretty an all, but weather is bloody terrible here." He complained, Lucien couldn't agree more. He had gotten used to the cold weather, but the warm Australian sun wouldn't sound too bad. The man glanced at Lucien's lap and back at the road. "You play music?" Lucien was surprised by the question, but soon realized his bag had opened on his lap, showing the piano sheets slightly. "Yes, piano. I started from a young age, never stopped playing since." Lucien told as he put the crumbled sheets with care back inside the open bag. "I myself played the saxophone back in the day, was kind of a hobby of mine. I probably have lost the spark by now." He laughed and smiled slightly. Lucien smiled as well. "I don't think people can lose that. I suppose they can forget, but not lose what's a part of their passion, what's part of themselves." Lucien smiled, watching as the orange light reflected from his glasses. "You really think so?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Oui." Lucien nodded kindly to which he responded with a smile. "Hm, guess you're right."

"Here we are, 37 Boulevard de Rochechouar, le regnet montmartre." He said as they stopped in front of the hotel. "Merci beaucoup." Lucien thanked. "You're welcome mate." He responded with a smile. Lucien stepped out, soon realizing something. "Oh I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lucien." Lucien said as he now stood outside by the van facing the man. "Mason." He smiled raising his hat by the tip. "Merci Mason." Lucien thanked, more properly now when he knew his name.  "Hope to see you 'round Lucien." Mason said, waving a hand for goodbye, Lucien did the same. He watched as the van drove off, soon disappearing from his sight.

He stood there, his body illuminated by the warm orange lamplight. His mind was blank, but his body was warm, filled with a, happy feeling. Lucien stood still for a moment, thinking, the light rain was the only sound he could hear around him. _Was he ever going to see him again._

Lucien turned around and walked to the hotel's entrance, the corners of his lips raising. 

_Hope so._


	2. We should do this again

The chatter of the many different motley people, mostly french, some nonresident filled the little cozy restaurant. People sitting in the tables, together or alone, their faces illuminated by the almost run out table candles. Lucien sat in front of the old known piano, playing the usual smooth song. Nothing in particular, but the kind that made people listen. Lucien wore his usual outfit, for tonight he was wearing his velvet crimson red vest, popping a little bit color to his white dress shirt. Strait well-ironed black suit pants as well black pointed suit shoes. His black peppered hair pulled back, giving him a professional look. Not gonna lie, the style fit him. His fingers danced on the plain white keys, eyes mostly closed due to the familiar routine. The smell of the evenings specials and the blood red wine dug through Lucien's nose, just the normal evening.

Lucien heard the familiar bell ping from the entrance and decided to not to pay attention. A moment passed and out of curiosity, he took a glance over to the bar's front desk. In his realization and slight shock Lucien almost missed a note when he noticed the familiar brown akubra. Lucien watched from his spot at the man who now was sitting in the bar, probably waiting for his drink.

What is he doing here? Lucien didn't realize he was now staring at the man from his spot. Mason turned, immediately locking eyes with Lucien.

Lucien didn't know what else to do but smile shortly after. Mason replied the same way as well, waving with one hand. Lucien kept on playing, and Mason watched from a far. Mason received his drink thanking the bartender, and looked right back at Lucien, focusing on the melody. Lucien analyzed the situation. After a moment, Lucien slightly aware what was happening, smiled.

The night went on, and the restaurant started emptying.

The candles died, one by one. Some of them blown out by the cleaners who now piled the filthy plates and half empty drinks. Lucien sat up from the tiny bench and closed the lid carefully. "You play good." Mason said as he approached Lucien and stopping in front of the piano. "Merci, I'm glad you liked it." Lucien thanked as he walked around the piano to face Mason.

Lucien thought a bit as he looked Mason. A wondering look on his face.

"I..- Uh, nothing." Lucien started, but after a moment canceled his words and slightly smiled. "What?" Mason chuckled in a bit puzzlement. "I just. I didn't know you would like something like this." Lucien said, Mason replying with a huff.

"Well of course. But I admit I understand why you think that." Mason said giving a smirk,Lucien started to regret his words. "Oh no, it's not like I'm insulting you. It's just you-"

"Look like I came out of the bushes?"

Mason continued smiling, Lucien felt so embarrassed. "It's ok, I know what you mean don't feel bad." Mason laughed which made Lucien feel a bit better. "So what dragged you here bushman?" Lucien asked smiling, raising an eyebrow. "To be honest, I have never liked **the** most sophisticated places." Mason crossed his hands and looked around the dim restaurant. "The kind of where you have to drink with your pinkie up, or where you have to memorize which of the 10 forks you have to use to eat the tiny piece of so called food on your fancy silver plate." Lucien chuckled a bit in amusement, Mason responding in the same way. 

"But this place is something else. I Like to come here, for some odd reason. Ever since the first day I came to Paris" Mason spoke, looking back at Lucien when he finished his sentence. 

"Yes. I know what you mean." Lucien replied smiling warmly.

A moment later they were cut off by an employee, informing them that it was closing time to which they both walked outside. 

"I better get going now." Lucien said, both of them standing in front of the restaurant. 

"Yeah." Mason scratched the back of his neck, eyes looking slightly down to his feet.

"I had fun. Even if we only got to talk for a moment." Lucien laughed kindly breaking the silence. Mason smiled. "Yeah I had fun too. Glad to see you again." Mason responded.

Silence

"I uh. This might sound a bit wonky, we just met, but." Mason rambled, Lucien tilting his head, wondering what he had to say. "I thought if you would want to do this again sometime? Actually getting to talk a bit more." Mason asked, rubbing his left arm slightly. "That would be nice." Lucien smiled happily. 

"Great, how about next Friday evening?" Mason asked giving a piece of paper to Lucien. 

Lucien agreed happily, holding the small piece of paper in his hand.

The men said their goodbyes. Lucien stood alone in front of the dark restaurant, looking after Mason who walked the cobblestone walkway until he turned the corner, out of Lucien's sight.

Lucien turned the little paper around, only to see a line of numbers.

A phone number.

He slid the paper into his pocket and started to walk along the walkway, smile on his face.

 

 


	3. More about you

_I hope I'm not too late.._ Lucien doesn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He fiddled and played with the inside canvas of his pocket and looked again his wristwatch.

He sped up his walking and saw their meeting place that they had agreed on yesterday on the phone.

 _What if I'm too early? Oh no what if he thinks I'm too pushy because I'm here before him?_ Lucien started to panic. His mind raced, million thoughts poured in faster than a speeding bullet. He walked faster, starting to head towards the sidewalk. _Are my clothes proper? Hope my hair is decent. Oh god what if it's too good? Hope he doesn't think that I-_

**"LUCIEN!"**

Grab of his arm, and quick pull backwards into someones tight embrace, heart hammering a million miles an hour woke him from his thoughts. New ones arriving faster than ever when realizing he almost got hit by a passing car.

"You ok mate?" Mason held Lucien close, his arms wrapped around Lucien tightly to his chest. Lucien heard Mason's quick and sharp breathing and felt the heartbeat of the scared man, his own beating unevenly with him.

In shock, he managed to answer. "Oui." Lucien stood up slowly, legs wobbling from a slight crouching position, Mason still holding his one arm. "Merci Mason." Lucien said, under his breath, slightly squeezing Mason's hand to inform his message. "Glad I was right on time." Mason managed to crack a smile, to which Lucien managed to laugh a little.

-

The weather was perfect, Lucien was glad that tonight's forecast was incorrect. They had promised heavy rain and storm, instead they got the perfect weather, for a perfect night out. The men walked along the seine river's walkway, the moon illuminating beautifully the river's mirror like water, the stars complementing the picture.

"No but seriously, are you sure you're alright?" Mason asked, maybe for the fourth time tonight, Lucien smiled and laughed a bit. "Yes mon amie, I'm alright. Just got startled a bit." He informed the worried man as they walked along the stone walkway. "Yeah, sorry for all the asking." Mason rubbed his neck with his hand, his glasses tilting slightly from the bridge of his nose. "That's alright." Lucien smiled. "What were you thinking anyway? It's really hard to miss a speeding car." Mason asked, Lucien swallowed. It would be really embarrassing to tell what exactly he was thinking at that time. Oh yeah? And almost getting hit by a speeding car because of daydreaming isn't?

"I don't know really, I think I was just-."

"Nervous?" Mason continued

Lucien turned his head to meet the slight grin that was spreading across Mason's face.

"You're really good at this. It's annoying." Lucien huffed, slightly smiling. Mason laughed. "Yeah, kind of a problem of mine."

The men stopped to lean on the siene's stone fence, watching the river's dark, mirror like surface. There was a moment of silence, before Mason spoke.

"Can't blame you."

"Hm?" Lucien turned his head to see Mason, still looking into the river's water.

"Can't blame you being nervous." Mason finally turned his head to meet Lucien's questioning expression. "I sure hell was." Mason laughed a little. Lucien was taken aback a bit. But understood perfectly slightly after. He felt relieved knowing the fact that he certainly wasn't alone on this.

"I myself guess I didn't want to mess it up. Which I kind of almost did." Lucien laughed bringing back today's accident, to which Mason responded with an elbow nudge. "Oi that was serious. You gave me quite a spook there." That made Lucien laugh even more. Mason huffed, informing that it wasn't funny at all. "Heheh, Yes yes, I suppose it wasn't funny at all. I apologize." Lucien wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. "But you do have really impressive reflexes bushman, being able to catch me so quickly." Lucien praised.

  
"Guess it came naturally." Mason said. "Naturally?" Lucien questioned, not that he doubted the man but asked out of curiosity. " You see, I use to hunt with my dad when I was just a boy. Old man taught me sharpshooting, we hunted down rabbits, foxes, ducks you name it. Sometime's I missed, sometime's I got the perfect shot. You gotta have good reflexes for that." Mason's smile faded, turning into a faint, but noticeable frown. Lucien saw it, and tilted his head, trying to see a bit better behind his orange tinted glasses, regretting his question. Mason noticed Lucien's slight worried expression and shook his head suddenly and sharply.

"So piano huh? You play it really well." Mason blurted out suddenly. 

"I.. Yes." Lucien said in a bit confusion of the sudden sentence, but continued. "As I said before, I started from an young age. I kept playing it and decided to play it proffesionally." Lucien said and Mason chuckled. "Anything else?" He asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Lucien fiddled with his words in his mind. _Say something. ANYTHING._ "Well, I had a cat, and I have moved at least 2 times. " Lucien said bluntly. He couldn't believe what just had come out of his mouth. _Anything else, ANYTHING ELSE he could have said. About his family? No no. About his past? No no. But how many times he had moved or about pets of course. Idiot._  Lucien silently cursed himself. "That's it then hm?" Lucien watched into Mason's curious, smirking glare. _Why couldn't he speak like a normal person for once._

 

"You're like a closed book mate, very one-word kind of fella." Mason said and Lucien huffed at that, _not that it wasn't true_. but still nudged Mason who was now laughing a little at his _(in Lucien's opinion very pathetic)_ choice of words. "Well then, do you want me to tell you my whole life's story then hm? Well sit down and get yourself comfortable because we are going to be here all night." Lucien smirked, crossing his arms. 

"Nah no need, I think it's adorable. Being so brief." Mason smiled. 

Lucien was a bit baffled, a bit red forming to his cheeks, he gave in. "Well, you're quite charming yourself I must say. Saving me from an embarrassing and pretty much, certain death." laughing a little, the corners of his lips raised into a smile. 

 

A silence fell down on them.

 

Lucien heard his own heartbeat and breathing along with it. His eyes darted a bit but eventually locked together with Mason.

More silence.

Lucien heard humming in his ears, silent muffled buzzing. He only saw Mason, standing in front of him, everything else disappearing from the corners of his sight.

_**What is happening?** _

He wanted to move closer _._  

He wanted to _touch him._

_He wanted to kiss him-_

Sudden flash and booming sound scared the both men in place. 

Soon after that, tiny droplets formed into heavy rain within seconds, soaking them both completely. "Merde.." Lucien cursed, holding his hand above his head like an makeshift umbrella.

"My apartment isn't far from here." Mason said sharply. Lucien felt a gentle squeeze in his hand, and looked at the man whose face was now completely wet. His aviators filled with tiny shining droplets, water pouring down from the tip of his now wet dark brown akubra. Lucien starred, nodding shortly after. Warm feeling filling his chest as he saw a smile flashing on Mason's face. 

Mason gently pulled Lucien with him as they started to run, escaping together from the midnight rain.

 


	4. He would be proud

The men peeled their wet coat's off with pleasure and kicked off their soaked shoes when they had arrived in the cramped vestibule.

The inside of the small, dark yet cozy apartment was more than welcome to Lucien's sight. In the dark Lucien could see the different shades of dusty orange and brown of the walls, it was without a doubt totally in Mason's liking.

Mason walked out of the tiny vestibule to turn on the light's, he could hear the wet squishy sounds from his soaked socks with each step he walked up to the light switch. With a small motion he tried to switch the lights on turning the small lever on the wall upwards, just to realize the power was out.

"Bloody hell.. Gotta find some candles." Mason turned his head from looking up to the dead ceiling lamp to meet Lucien's wet, and soaked appearance. He did a mental note to bring some towel's as well.

"I'll be right back." Mason smiled, Lucien nodded and watched as he turned around the corner of their small shelter for tonight.

Lucien stepped out from the vestibule as well and examined the room. He could hear the rain hammering the tile roof, beating the clear glass windows and the random flashes of lightning brightening the room for a couple of seconds, the booming sound coming couple of seconds after. A sign of the storm moving farther away. On his right he could see the small living room few steps from his position in the dark. Small two person fit couch, that was facing the stone fireplace. Right in front of him was the hall, and on the left was a corner, and a small hall that probably led to the kitchen. He glanced across the view, admiring Mason's style of furnishing. It was then when Lucien noticed something on the small table on his left side. A photograph.

Lucien heard shuffling and cabinet's opening from the kitchen. Lucien thought for a second, but decided to take a look at the photo anyway. He lifted the dusty picture and tried to make sense out of it in the dark. In the picture, there was a small smiling child, estimating the age being 7 or 8. Next to the child was an adult man, who held his hand on the child's shoulder, smiling as well. The picture was taken in front of an old wooden house. Lucien turned the picture.

_"Mason & Dad. First hunting trip"_

Oh.

Lucien saw a dim warm light closing from the corner and quickly but carefully placed the picture back down. He turned his head to see Mason walking towards him, two towel's hanging from his left arm and with the other holding a lit candlestick.

"Sorry for the wait." Mason offered his left arm closer to Lucien to grab the towel. Lucien took the towel and started to dry his hair. "Merci." He thanked.

"No problem." Mason said as he placed the candle on the small table next to the picture, he started to dry his wet hair as well and begun walking to the living room. Lucien followed.

"Just sit down on the couch, I'll better start the fire." Mason said as he took the lighter from the edge of the fireplace, good thing that there was some wood left. Mason lit the lighter, the tip shining beautifully as he hunched down in front of the fireplace. He pointed the light to the dark pit, it soon beginning to beam warm orange color. Mason turned the lighter off.

"There we go." Mason got up, putting his hand on his hips, admiring his work and placed the lighter back on the fireplace's edge. Mason walked back to Lucien and sat next to the man. Lucien looked the warm, welcoming fire. It felt, nice and soothing to be honest.

 

 

There was a moment of silence. Only sound that could be heard was the crackling and random pops of the burning wood.

"Mason."

"Yes?"

"Is he alright?" Lucien turned his head to meet Mason's gaze. Mason's face half illuminated by the glowing warm light, he turned his head back towards the fire slightly after. His facial expression neutral, but understanding exactly what Lucien had asked.

A moment of pause, creaks and pops of the perishing wood completing the silence.

Lucien knew, he knew too well to not to ask more. He swallowed it regardless. "What, happened?"

 

Mason inhaled, then exhaled from his nose. Keeping a short pause and spoke.

"I was just about 9 years old at the time." 

Mason didn't take his gaze away from the light, his eyes starting to gleam in the warm shine.

"It was a warm day. I remember, my dad told me to come outside, wanted to show me something." Mason smiled to himself.

"I went outside, he was standing there, leaning against the camper van. I walked up to him, curious. Then everything became dark, and soon bright again when I lifted his hat from my head to see. He laughed and picked me up, me of course pouting a bit at his laughter." 

Lucien smiled at his story. Though Mason's smile faded soon after.

"Then?" Lucien asked, Mason eyes, still watching lazily at the dying fire.

"Then, the time when I didn't understand the meaning of loss. It soon hit me. Faster than it should've."

He watched Mason, a slight worried expression flushing over Lucien's face.

 

_**Mason!** _

 

"I can still hear it." Mason said. "My dad. His panicked voice shrieking through my head." 

 

"Flash. World spinning and then a sudden push out of the road from the speeding car's way. Got bruises all over my hands, arms and knees. Damn gravel." Mason gave a weak laugh.

 

"He saved you." Lucien said, Mason turned to him.

 

"Yea." Mason huffed quietly. He rubbed the tip of the old, still wet akubra. Lucien placed his hand gently on Mason's own, as if not to startle him. Lucien smiled.

"He would be proud Mason." Lucien said quietly, with a calm, soothing tone, assuring his message to Mason who managed to smile shortly after.

 

"I know." Mason whispered.

 

As the fire dimmed and died down, leaving only glowing ashes behind. The men were left to sit in the darkness, now the sound being only the hammering rain, and light, echoing thunder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy, inspiration striked. So I thought working on this little story of these dorks. ^^ I really hope I get the motivation and inspiration on this and actually make a decent story ,;) I would love to get comments on this, tell me how I did. so ye. And I apologize for my grammar, since english isn't my language. hope you like it and tell me if I should keep going.


End file.
